Various support devices for laying vehicles have been known.
A support device, which consists of a support shield with guide elements, has been known from DE 38,91,429. The piston-and-cylinder units are arranged inside the vehicle at the extensions of the guide elements connected in a hinge-like manner.
DE 16,58,604 shows a support device consisting of a support shield, guide elements and piston-and-cylinder units.
The disadvantage of these connections of the support shields to the vehicle pan structure is the fact that horizontal alignment of the vehicle to achieve an ideal laying position during mechanical laying is not possible when the ground is included relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
Due to the oblique position, strong forces usually occur in the guides of the laying mechanism, which are deleterious for the laying process.